The present disclosure relates to a multimedia transmission and display method of a multi-display, and more particularly, to a display device and a display method, which prevent image quality for high-quality multimedia data from being damaged and realize infinite multi-screen connection by using a
DisplayPort for interconnection between display devices configuring the multi-display and connection between respective displays.
With the advance of multimedia technologies, recently, display devices include Unified Digital Interface (UDI), High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), and Digital Visual
Interface (DVI) terminals for transmission and reception of multimedia data. Authentication in accordance with High-Bandwidth Digital Content Protection (HDCP) standard is required for encrypting a path through which digital signals are transmitted and received, in the interface. Therefore, even when
high-quality multimedia is transmitted, deterioration of image quality inevitably occurs in a display device including no HDCP terminal.
Moreover, as it becomes possible to create high quality multimedia data, the high image qualities and enlargements of displays are required, and demand of a multi-display type display device including a plurality of displays
connected therebetween is increasing. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a multi-display 100 including four displays connected therebetween.
Referring to FIG. 1, first to fourth displays are connected in the order of the first to fourth displays in a daisy chain scheme. In this case, in an operation where high-quality multimedia data received by the first display is transmitted to the fourth display, a signal is deteriorated by passing through a cable and a module internal to the display.
Referring to FIG. 2, moreover, an analog-type input signal RGBHV passes through an operational amplifier (OP-AMP) and Schmitt trigger and thus synchronization damage is compensated, in the first display 50. In this case, an analog signal is deteriorated by an RGB cable of the display 50 or Printed Circuit Board (PCB)-capacity component to degrade image quality, and the
number of displays connected to a daisy chain is limited. Also, image quality is degraded whenever multimedia data that is received in the HDCP standard passes through a plurality of displays, and therefore, when multimedia data passes through seven to eight displays, image quality is severely degraded and thus it becomes impossible to increase the number of displays.
When multimedia is transmitted with HDMI, royalty is paid for each device, and thus in the case of the multi-display where royalty is paid per a plurality of displays, cost burden increases.